


A Surprise Event

by solarlotus



Series: Bedtime Stories Collection [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come play, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Really literally no plot just sex, Top Uhtred, face fucking, hand holding in sex, power bottom Finan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: Uhtred fucks Finan
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Bedtime Stories Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Surprise Event

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed a Uhtred rarely tops in fanfic, it was said it couldn't be done, especially by me :p I did it. Or rather Uhtred did...

“I never know,” Finan grunted, as he lowered himself onto Uhtred’s cock, “why we don’t do this more often, ahhh, yes, you fucking beauty,” he sighed to himself, eyes closed and head thrown back, taking another inch.

Uhtred lay with his knees bent for Finan to grab, his hands clutching Finan’s hips, using all his will power not to thrust up and fill Finan in one go. He knew how good it would feel, how full Finan would feel. He also knew he must wait and be patient as Finan teased and adjusted to being fucked.

“Please, I need to move now,” Uhtred murmured, pushing up to his elbows, trying to kiss Finan’s chest. Finan pushed him backwards, leaned forwards to kiss him, sinking all the way down as he did.

“So good,” Finan groaned loudly. Uhtred loved how loud Finan was when he was full of cock and rocked at Finan’s hips with his hands.

Finan took the hint and began to move, taking Uhtred’s hands and bringing them to his thighs as they found their rhythm together.

Uhtred was falling apart quickly, his breath quickening and hips stuttering as Finan fisted his own cock, Uhtred’s pleasure bringing him closer as he let out obscene cries with every thrust, using his lover’s thick cock to spear himself open.

“I need to come,” Uhtred gasped through Finan’s cries. They still held hands and Uhtred’s grip was now hard enough to be painful.

“Spill,” Finan commanded, squeezing tight around his lover as Uhtred thrust up once more then gasped as he spilled deep inside Finan.

Finan grinned, staying seated on Uhtred’s cock and clenching around him, making Uhtred’s sensitive prick jolt and Uhtred gasp, before easing himself up and off Uhtred.

Finan, still straddling Uhtred moved up his body, keeping his arse close to Uhtred’s belly and chest, letting his seed dribble out over Uhtred’s skin. Finan let out a filthy laugh as he saw Uhtred’s spunk stained torso.

“Such a filthy slut,” Finan growled, before shoving his cock into Uhtred’s eager lips.

It didn’t take long, Finan was desperate and face fucking Uhtred was a sight to behold, his plump lips were made to be covered in come in Finan’s opinion and with a final cry they were.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, so to speak.


End file.
